


No means no daxamite

by Super212



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super212/pseuds/Super212
Summary: Start of season 2





	1. Chapter 1

Deo

The strange man from the pod still being monitored Kara stands over him watching intently startled when his eyes open and he grabs Kara throwing her towards the ground the agents watching pull there guns out all pointing at the strange alien j'onn yells open fire the sound of bullets rocketing out if the barrels pinging against the mans chest stop yells j'onn Kara reaches out hey I know what it's llike in a strange place surrounded by people you don't know I know that feeling the alien grabs Kara's rist again catching her of gaurd speeding out of the deo into a factory Kara noticed the lex corp logo before being effected by the kryptonite I thought they got it all the alien grabs the weaknd kara and rips of her suit Kara screams no but the man either deosnt hear her or doesn't care sliding two fingers into Kara's cunt with a rapid pace Kara screaming having no control over the situation the alien removes his fingers from kara taking off his pants showing his rock hard 8 Inch cock before slamming his full length into Kara stop she yells he does before slamming instead into her mouth making the girl of steal beg and beg for air the alien again stopping returns to Kara's cunt slamming his length into Kara blowing his load before throwing her to the ground and leaving only to return with a box full of what Kara could only imagine as hell the first thing the alien pulls out is a vibrating cock which he inserts into Kara he takes a pair of handcuffs putting her to a bar behind her Kara could of easily broken out if it wasn't for the kryptonite he leaves Kara with the vibrating cock in her 

Back at the deo the alien speeds in where's Kara demands Alex gone he replies grabbing Alex get of me she screams he speeds back to the lex corp factory where Karas being forced to orgasam again and again Kara Alex shouts Kara hangs her head in shame Alex is striped and handcuffed next to Kara a vibrating cock 10 inches long is brutally slammed into her arrrrrr she screams there no hope for you the alien says in a merciless cold voice who are you Kara asks with her remaining strength me oh I'm just your daxemite master and you are my slaves 

 


	2. Slaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey more of this why not I'm gonna update this randomly with little bits so just be patient with me.

Alex still resisting shouts back with fierce venom we are not your slaves daxadick the daxamite turns up the vibrating cock to max you like that yea you do bitch 

Deo

Wheres Alex and Kara Mr schott any leads j'onn says calm and collected 

Sir weve found Alex's tracker at a lex corp factory should we launch a strike team no Im going on my own 

Martian manhunter phases through the wall punching the daxamite in the face flighting straight into him smashing into a wall nocking the alien out Kara Alex what happened seeing them with no clothes and handcuffed taking the vibraters out of the girls and calling a recovery team in j'onn breaks the handcuffs and let's the girls go Mon-el put into a maximum security cell 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun if anyone wants me to add to it just leave a comment


End file.
